Death Comes to All
by LoveAndWar1337
Summary: Salem thought she had found a new form of power. Instead all she found was Death. (Harry Potter is Death fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

"_**A man can have anything his heart desires, if he is willing to sacrifice.**_"

In a world where good is punished and evil was rewarded, it was those words that drove one Harry James Potter to become the creature that so many people had come to fear. On a large obsidian throne he sat, shrouded in a smoky, yet liquidy, shadow that covered the majority of his figure and the bones of his enemies scattered on the floor around him. This creature, that had once been a good man and an even better father, was now an obsidian skeleton covered in cobwebs. His humanity had been traded away millions of years ago, mortal flesh and bone having melted away to reveal the true creature everyone once labeled him as. Harry Potter he may still call himself, but there was little of that person still within what remained of his soul.

"_**Your privilege is the dirt**_," small emerald flames sprung to life in Harry's blackened eye sockets, his bone fingers twitched as something attempted to invade his domain.

"_**Do not presume there are limits to my power,**_" the shadows seemed to grow and stretch around Harry's form, "_**Whatever you hope to achieve by opposing me, know that you will never succeed.**_"

Harry silently regarded the person before him, not seeing them as a mortal would but as a singular aspect of the universe itself. This person was like him, yet not like him. This creature had the appearance of a woman, even if her magic was nearly as black as his own. Her skin was a deathly pallor, covered in deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes were as black as Harry's bones and her irises glowed a magnificent hellfire red. She wore a long black robe with red designs resembling eyes, a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger, and had her hair tied up in a strange manner. This mortal woman was attractive, in a dark manner, but she'd awoken Harry from his slumber and would now be judged.

"After so man years, I've finally found you," the woman spoke, having not noticed Harry's own awakening, and reached out as if to claim his obsidian skull for herself.

The dull emerald flames in Harry's eyes suddenly exploded to life the very moment this strange woman's fingers touched his jaw, sending her skidding back several yards and actually managing to burn her! Then, as if responding to some unknown summons, the skeletons littering the floor suddenly sprung to life with green fire holding them together instead of flesh. The woman herself stood up to her full height, raised her right hand, and blasted the skeletons to ashes with small balls of fire. She was being careful not to hit Harry, something the once mortal man noticed, and only stopped her barrage of fire when the last of his minions crumbled to ashes.

"_**You have found only death,**_" Harry's voice seemed to echo through the entire cavern they were in, making the woman look around in all directions thinking someone had followed her to this hidden place.

"Yet you hide from me," the woman stated smugly, forming another ball of fire in her free hand, as she continued to look for someone that wasn't there to begin with.

Harry's obsidian bones creaked and ground against each other as he slowly got up from his dark throne, the shadows that surrounded him forming a solid cloak, and the look of astonishment this woman sent him was almost enough to make him laugh. Then, as if forming out of thin air, a mighty looking sword appeared in Harry's skeleton hand and a small portion of his power was suddenly unleashed upon the world. The sword in his hand looked to be made of pure silver, its hilt set with egg-sized rubies with beautifully crafted carvings spaced in between them, and the blade abous as long as his neck to his feet.

"_**I hide from no one,**_" Harry's voice now clearly coming from the direction he was standing in, "_**For I am oblivion, the end, darkness, and decay. I am Death.**_"

"Death you may be, but I am cursed to never die," the woman replied without missing a beat, only to blink in surprise when the sword vanished from Harry's hand and pain swiftly tore through her chest.

"_**All things die,**_" was all Harry said, his sword glowing an ominous black.

"Such power," was all Salem said before her body turned to ash, leaving only Harry's sword floating in the air before slowly gliding back into his awaiting hands.

Harry stood there for a moment, watching the ash that had once been a mortal, before noting a strange golden glow surrounding each little flake. Within a matter of moments the ash flakes began to levitate into the air and then snap back together, once again forming the woman that had awoken him. This act along, being able to defy his weakest form of bringing true death, was almost enough to give Harry pause.

"But a curse placed upon me by the brother Gods will not allow me to die. I am immortal, never to be touched by death," the woman spoke, a tinge of sadness seeping into her voice but carefully masked behind arrogance.

"_**Even curses rot away with time, mortal, but I would know the name of the one who has awoken me,**_" the way Harry spoke, combined with the sheer power that rolled off of him in waves, actually made this supposedly immortal woman shiver.

"I've gone by many names over the years, but to most I am simply Salem," the now named Salem spoke, her eyes glowing just a bit brighter as her own black magic exploded out around her, "And I will take what I've come to find, even if I must kill Death itself."

"_**Your words are as desperate as they are useless.**_"

The earth around them exploded, the sky caught fire, the air became toxic, and a continent was sung into the ocean.

* * *

**This story is what happens when you read a Harry Potter is Death fanfiction and bengewatch RWBY. I blame the internet.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives. Or should I say, I have."**

* * *

Having a human body again was still a strange sensation to Harry Potter, even if he was still death itself beneath his new flesh, and was vastly different from his obsidian form. To have actual eyes again, instead of seeing everything with magic, was both limiting in its perception and majestic in complexity. To once again feel a cool breeze through his once again messy black hair was a pleasure Harry would never again take for granted. The emotions that had once been suppressed were now coursing through him almost faster than the blood that flowed through his veins! The only drawback was that this body could die and he once again knew what pain felt like, but that wasn't so bad in his calculating immortal mind.

Yet it was the thing he had learned since his awakening, information given to him through his connection to the afterlife, that made Harry's power serge just beneath his new found flesh and his eyes spark with emerald fire. The Brother Gods, as those of the dead had called them in life, had overstepped their authority and encroached upon his own, even if Harry's body had been slumbering while his subconscious went about maintaining the greater field of death. These false gods would have to be punished, more than likely consumed by the Great Other or even Harry himself, but there was no time frame on this matter.

The world had changed so much since Harry had hidden away his physical body and truly became Death; humanity itself had been destroyed and reborn countless times since. So, since he was now awake again and had a human like body, Harry decided he wouldn't accomplish his goals as an aspect of the universe but as he would have before his slumber. The greater Death would still function, since you couldn't have everyone just continue living no matter what happened to them, while Harry went about his other business. Harry had explained it to a man once, no his name had been Joe Black at the time, by describing the way one man could be shaving in the morning and yet doing other things with his mind.

"_**So you understand the concept, Bill. Now multiply that by infinity, take that to the depths of forever, and you still barely have a glimpse of what I'm talking about.**_" those had been his worlds, or the words of some other aspect of Death that was doing much the same thing Harry was now.

So the question became where should he start? Since very few beings could use magic in this world, let alone to the magnitude that Harry himself could, Harry decided the funnest course of action would be to join the supposed good side. This of course meant joining one of the prestigious Huntsmen and Huntresses schools, one located in each country, named Beacon Academy. So, with his goal clear, it was time for Harry's tale to be told.

"_**The boundaries which divide life and death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say the where one ends, and where the other begins?**_" Harry grinned as he eyed the massive ship about to take off into the big blue sky, stepping into a shadow and simply fading away.

One of the perks of being death was that he could be anywhere, sometimes at multiple times, and there was no force on the mortal plane of existence that could keep him out. Then there was his rather useful ability to remain completely unnoticed when he wanted, such as appearing on a crowded ship with multiple teenagers well on their way to becoming elite warriors of unparalleled skill. After all, no one could see death until death wishes to be seen.

So, adjusting his silk green dress shirt just a bit, Harry allowed himself to be seen by the mortals around him and was a little let down by their lack of reaction. Could it be that they couldn't feel his aura, or perhaps because he looked human again and blended in? Whatever the case may be, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about people running around and screaming in terror because death himself has come for their lives! Mortals are so dramatic.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" and like that, Harry's attention was almost instantly caught by the sound of one very hyperactive young woman.

"Yaaang!" the apparent little sister cried in embarrassment, not dampening the other ones mood in the slightest.

Yang, the clearly older and more outgoing of the two sisters, was what many mortals would consider a bombshell of a teenager and with a figure not many could achieve. Now being dead, as in not being connected to his body, had allowed Harry to disconnected himself from his primal base urges, but the sight of this girl nearly brought them roaring back to live. She wore a tan jacket that bared her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wore a low cut yellow crop top with her flame shaped emblem on the left breast in black. All this combined with her rather short shorts, which showed off her very tones legs to the world, and knee high boots would give her looks from just about anyone.

Now if Yang inherited the sex appeal side of the family, then her proclaimed sister inherited the cute and adorable side. From what Harry could see, which wasn't nearly as much considering Yang impeded his vision, the younger one was going for more of a gothic vibe than anything else. The people of the era were so strange, but at the same time this was like a whole new adventure for Harry and almost made him glad Salem had woken him up. Speaking of the pale woman, she really was something truly unique.

(Flashback: Several Millennia ago)

"_**Do you understand now?**_" Harry spoke as he levitated in the smoke filled sky, lava spewing from the earth like water geysers, "_**Your magic rots away before it can even reach me, your creatures flee in terror of their own end, your body submits to the very truth that your ego refuses to believe possible. There is nothing you can do, no power within your realm of knowledge, that can keep death from claiming what remains of your soul.**_"

Salem lay on what little patch of rock still remained after their fierce battle, her black robes having long since been shredded to barely cover her modesty, while the curse placed upon her knitted her broken body back together. She had thrown every bit of magic she had at this personification of Death, from bolts of lightning to the strongest Grimm ever created, and yet still he has yet to move from his original position. The earth itself had moved around him, the cavern they were in had been torn apart so thoroughly that only an ocean of lava remained thirty feet below him, and he hadn't even raised his hand to attack.

"Y-Yet still I remain," words, Salem could still use her words as weapons if nothing else.

"_**You remain because I have not deemed you worthy of death just yet. You remain because I have not stripped this week imitation of immortality from your very bones before turning you to dust. You remain because I allow it,**_" Harry spoke as he slowly lifted his obsidian bone hand, his first real movement since standing up, and raised it up into the sky as if attempting to grab the shattered moon itself.

"_**There is a realm of existence, so far beyond your own, that you cannot even begin to imagine. You are a simple creature to understand while I am beyond your ability to comprehend,**_" Salem's red eyes widened as she witnessed Harry close his bony hand and the shattered fragments of the moon seemed to pull themselves together, "_**I am Death itself.**_"

As if Salem hadn't already found his power horrifying enough, the moon itself was growing closer, "_**And before me, you are nothing!**_"

The last thing Salem remembered was feeling fear, the true fear of finally dying, as a newly reformed moon came crashing down upon her like the wrath of a vengeful god! She didn't want to die!

"_**Do you understand now?**_" Harry's voice echoed through Salem's mind as the destroyed world around them warped before shattering like a sheet of glass, revealing Harry to still be on his throne and her fingers still tracing his jaw.

"W-What?"

"_**Do you understand now?**_" Harry repeated, his emerald flames seeming to pierce through her very soul, "_**That even someone cursed with immortality can still be touched by death.**_"

(End Flashback)

"Hey, hey are you alright?" someone asked, bringing Harry out of his daydream and right back to reality.

Red hair was the first thing Harry's mind recognized, followed by a pair of startlingly familiar green eyes. This young woman, whoever she may be, was marked by death in a what Harry hadn't seen in quite some time. This mark wasn't natural either, not in the way that the greater death marked those who were about to be claimed, but almost as if someone mortal was drawing death to this girl long before her natural time.

"Yes," Harry's blazing emerald eyes grew softer and an almost charming smile formed on his face, "Just lost in thought apparently.

"Oh, well the ship's landed and everyone else is already leaving. I saw you just standing here and wanted to make sure you were alright," the mystery girl said with her own smile, confidence brimming in her eyes.

"You'd check on a total stranger?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I like to think of it as checking on possible future teammate," the girl held out her hand in a greeting, "I'm Pyrrha, by the way, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Harry, Harry Potter, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Pyrrha."

* * *

**Ok so the original chapter was meant to just be a oneshot, which I apparently didn't specify, but now I have a modist desire to add a bit more to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

The very concept of Death coming to the mortal realm was not something that many people would consider a possibility, let alone having that entity decide to participate in a school of all things. In normal circumstances these people would be correct, but it was the fact that this aspect of Death had once been human and the act of going to a school brought about a sense of nostalgia. In fact, now that Harry actually got a good look at the school, he could honestly say that Beacon Academy was much larger than Hogwarts and much grander looking. Although there was something strange about this place, a strange form of magical energy hidden deep beneath its foundation, and there was a life force connected to it. This life force, much like Pyrrha's, was marked in an unnatural way that would draw death upon it before its time. It was clear that this was no simple mistake and that someone or something was interfering with the natural flow of life and death. So, Harry decided he would keep an eye on things while he was still here.

Still, Harry would enjoy himself while he was here and simply keep an eye on things while he lived his currently normal life. Of course he did have his reasons for staying here after his little dispute with Salem, namely testing out a little theory she had told him once everything had calm down after their initial meeting. Supposedly there were four artifacts scattered around the world, located within each of the four major schools, and when brought together they would bring forth the brother gods that had cursed Salem with her immortality. Harry considered that to be his secondary goal, or more like duty as an aspect of Death, while his primary goal was to simply experience life again.

Still, maybe going to another school, with yet another headmaster, may have been a bit similar to his first life. The only real difference was that these kids were learning how to become killing machines, even if all they were killing were the strange creatures known as Grimm, instead of learning how to wield magic. That and the clothes they were allowed where were certainly more...revealing. Take Pyrrha for example, with her armored outfit being both practical and revealing all at the same time, not that Harry was complaining. After all, it was only after one becomes an obsidian skeleton that they can truly learn to appreciate all the things that human flesh can offer.

"Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it would be," Pyrrha commented as she walked next to Harry, looking around the interior of Beacon Academy with a bit of wonder in her eyes, a look that was all too familiar to the aspect of Death.

"It certainly is grand, but the architecture is a bit too flamboyant for my tastes, I personally would have gone a different route," Harry said, throwing in his two cents, while lazily looking around at the other children.

"Was your other school anything like this?" the red haired warrior asked.

"It looked more like a castle than a cathedral, sitting out on the hilltop and overlooking a great lake. I still remember the first time I showed up there and how excited I was to be somewhere I could fit in," Harry hadn't realized he was slipping into one of his older memories, although when he did he quickly came back to reality before Pyrrha could notice.

"That does sound pretty amazing, in an old-fashioned kind away," Pyrrha joked, or at least gave her own attempt at one, and got a smirk from Harry that made her cheeks heat up just a bit.

Both teenagers continued on inside the main building, with Harry somewhat taking the lead and Pyrrha following a step behind him. It didn't take them long to find where all the other new students went, which was a massive auditorium with a stage near the end of it. The auditorium, like seemly all other parts of the academy, was designed in a very grandiose manner. It was here that Harry caught sight of the two sisters again, who were this time talking to a girl and all white, and apparently managed to arrive just in time for the headmaster to make his opening speech.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. For its up to you to take the first step," the way the man spoke, the faraway sound of his voice and the way his eyes seemed to glaze over, reminded Harry very much of his old headmaster.

Dumbledore may have been a wise old man, a powerful wizard, but there was a reason that he was not granted access to paradise. No matter how many great things people said he had done, no matter who he helped, the sins of his long life still counted against him. That and Harry could sense he had two souls in one body.

One of the souls was young, at least in comparison to the other, and to Harry's eyes it seemed like two different images overlapping one another. The older one, which had trace amounts of magic attached to it, looked more like a medieval knight than anything else. Harry caught a shimmer of golden energy around the ghost knight, his own connection to the greater death already knowing what it was, and the emerald eyed Death felt his neutral expression shift into a frown. Just like with Salem, some other creatures thought they could manipulate life and death without suffering any kinds of repercussions. He would reserve judgement for now, to see if this man and spirit were truly the ones at fault.

"You creatures believe life and death is a game," Harry's voice echoed throughout space and time, reaching out across eternity to this brother gods, "And perhaps you are right. But, if you think you can play better than me. _**Think again**_."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you, what are you really? I know the gods, I've met them and fought against them, but what are you?" Salem asked, slowly stepping away from the obsidian skeleton, her hands still shaking from what you just experienced.

"_**You know what I am, deep within what remains of your soul, you simply wish for me to confirm what you already know. I've said it to you before, but it appears I must tell you once again. I am Death.**_"

"If you are Death, then why are you here? Death is an all-encompassing aspect of the universe, so how could you be Death?" She asked, only to take a much quicker step back when Harry stood from his black throne, his cloak of darkness shifting like some evil creature, before he suddenly stood before her.

"_**Why were you looking for me?**_" Harry's question brought realization to Salem, why she had come all the way out here, to this barren wasteland, and what had she had been looking for.

"I thought to find power, power to destroy the beings that cursed me, and power to finally kill the man that betrayed me. I did not know it would be you, just that the legends of this place said that all who came here were given power."

"_**My power is not yours to have, you would not be able to comprehend it. It would fracture your mind, drive you over the edge of the abyss, destroy your body for all of eternity, and your soul would be erased from existence itself.**_"

With each description, each telling of what would happen to her if she had succeeded, Salem's hellfire eyes widened more more. She could not die, but she could feel pain, and an eternity of such destruction would not be worth it. Yet still, her desire for revenge could not be stated so easily. Those gods, the man she once loved, they needed to pay!

"_**These gods that cursed you, where are they?**_" There is something new in Harry's tone, despite it still sounding completely dead, and Salem could only describe it as anger.

"Gone, after wiping humanity from existence the first time and shattering the moon."

"_**They've tampered with death, given something that wasn't theirs to give, and so have doomed themselves,**_" Harry's power did not rise, his sword did not appear, he did not bring the moon crashing down upon them, and yet Salem had never felt so afraid of one person.

"I know of a way to bring them back, my former love had told me of one such way, but it may take a while," Salem could see it now, the opportunity now presented to her, she could have her revenge and destroy that man's dream.

"_**Then you shall tell me everything.**_"

(Several Millennia Later, Salem's Castle)

Salem couldn't help the grin that formed on her pale face as she sat on her throne, having gained something she thought once lost forever. Death, or Harry as she had come to know him, had given her hope. For the first time since she had been cursed, Salem felt like almost everything was right in the world. Her own dark God, the embodiment of death itself, the being that she worshiped now, had finally entered the game. It was perfect, now there was nothing that could stand in her way, and soon those brothers would pay.

"_**You seem happy,**_" speak of the devil, as they say.

"Everything is going just as I'd hoped. Thank you, Harry, for everything you've done," Salem said as the human form of death suddenly appeared behind her throne, "How is your counterpart?"

"_**He is not my counterpart, he is not separate from me in any way, for I am here and also there. Just like the greater death, I can be everywhere if I so choose,**_" this only seemed to further prove Salem's belief that this man was a true God, even if he said he was only death.

"And how does it feel to have an actual body again?"

"_**The sensations are not what I remember, but I'm adapting. Yet it's the desires, the basic instincts of lower creatures, that I find the most fascinating. Eating, sleeping, communicating with others, and the desire to procreate are both new and old to me,**_" Harry explained as Salem got up from her throne and walked around it to stand in front of him, red and emerald eyes connecting.

"Then perhaps, if you so desire, I can help you become reacquainted with them," she couldn't deny her attraction to his power, his darkness, the presence of death itself.

"_**In the last several millennia that I have known you, never before have you looked upon me with such eyes. Yet, at the same time, this new body of mine is also attracted to you and strongly desires you. So tell me, why do this now?**_" She should've seen this coming, she'd known him for long enough, but still it was a bit frustrating.

"Because, now you have a body I can work with," honesty was the best policy.

Perhaps it was being somewhat human again, or perhaps it was something else entirely, but Harry now felt a new desire. His body grew warm and his right hand reached up to cup her pale cheek. Harry at least remembered how to do this, the most basic form of affection between those that desire to mate. It was his first kiss, in what seemed like eternity, and it was worth it.

"Let me worship you, my Death."

(Meanwhile)

The following day had been rather interesting, given that he had been catapulted into a massive forest and was told to gather a specific artifact that was apparently held within it. This would have been such a problem if Ozpin had actually come up with a better way to form the teams. Even Dumbledore, as crazy as he was, allowed a magical artifact to separate everyone in the proper houses depending on their personality types. Still, Harry couldn't deny how exhilarating it was to suddenly find himself airborne without being the one to do it. However, that did not mean he would not land under his own power. It wasn't anything flashy, flashy was so boring, for instead he just willed his body to slowly float to the ground below.

"Well that was...fascinating," Harry commented, his emerald eyes scanning the area while his true senses enveloped the entire forest itself.

It was as if the shadow had suddenly fallen upon them, if only for a brief second, and for a moment every living creature felt the presence of death. Now knowing where everyone, not to mention everything, was, Harry began slowly making his way towards where the relics were kept. It was along the way that several Grimm took notice of him, their connection to their mistress letting them know that this man was not to be harmed, and kept their distance. They knew what he could do, they knew what he was, and they were afraid.

"Now, which partner do I desire?" after all, since he could be more than one place, Harry had the pick of the lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

In Salem's realm, which once belonged to the God of Darkness and contained the pits in which all Grimm are born, the corrupted witch watched as her new god approached the largest of the black pools. Any normal person would have died almost instantly from just standing so close to the antithesis of life, but Death was immune to such rudimentary things. His human flesh was slowly stripped away, like dust blowing in the wind, and in its place stood the obsidian creature that Salem had come to worship.

"**You leave behind an aspect of yourself, to further corrupt this world, and yet also leave yourself open to me. While your brother may have hidden himself away upon my awakening, shrouding himself deep within the aspect of life, you cannot hide from me,**" Harry spoke as he levitated just above the inky black waters below, his shadowy cloak blowing like smoke from a fire.

"**You shall now feel pain.**" the waters themselves seemed to shrink back in fear, as if trying to fold in on themselves to escape death, yet there was nowhere to go.

The very shadows that surrounded Harry seem to reach out into the pool, flowing down his arm before spearing itself into the black liquid. Salem herself nearly cried out, in either agony or bliss, as her connection to the dark God allowed her to feel his sudden spike in pain. It was like fire was coursing coursing through her veins, making them glow bright purple, while darkness suddenly exploded out of her. The younger brother was recalling his power, attempting to shield himself from the pain and from Harry, but Death was stronger than Darkness.

"He's in pain!" Salem cried in joy, despite feeling like her body was burning from the inside out, "He's in so much pain! Make him feel more!"

Harry didn't even glance at her, but more of his shadows poured into the liquid, changing its fundamental nature to something more accommodating. This dark God had made the Grimm to serve his own purpose, but now they would serve a higher one. They would remain almost the same on the outside, but they now had a new master.

"**Now face oblivion,**" the shadows seemed to grip something, held deep within the pool, before suddenly dragging that thing to the surface.

From Salem's position on the ground, her pale face now flush and panting ever so slightly, she saw the humanoid form of the dark God being held up by the embodiment of death. The god was smaller now, no longer the towering being that had destroyed the planet once before, and cracks could be seen forming all over his body as Harry held him by his throat. The young brother made to speak, to demand his release or maybe even beg for his own life, but the obsidian skeleton did not care to even give him the chance. With a simply flex of his hand, Harry shattered the dark God like a sheet of glass.

"**You could not handle the powers given to you, so I shall claim them. Your destruction, your shadow, and everything under your domain is now **_**mine.**_" Harry spoke evenly, absorbing the shattered pieces of the younger brother as he slowly floated back over to Salem.

"I've waited a long time for that," Salem grinned, now back on her feet but with a very satisfied smile on her face, "It's a shame his pain couldn't have lasted longer."

"**His crime was breaking the rules of Death,**" Harry's human form seemed to crawl forth from the shadows and give him life once more, "His punishment was fitting."

"You really are a god," Salem spoke with conviction, believing more in Harry than she ever did those two brothers.

"No," Harry refuted, "I'm not a god."

"Then what are you?" Harry actually felt himself smirk, one of the few displays of the emotions he was slowly getting back.

Harry turned to look at her, his emerald eyes flashing brightly as two words escaped his lips, "The End."

(Elsewhere)

While Harry was with Salem, and at Beacon Academy, another Harry could be found walking through a thick forest; a pack of Beowolf trailing behind him while an Alpha was practically at his heels. This version of Harry was wearing a sharp black two button suit, which was thin and sharp looking, with a red silk undershirt, a thin tie, and a matching red scarf draped over his shoulders. Over the suit he wore a black coat that reached down to his knees, one that had a red lining on the inside. This Harry's eyes were also different, no longer being a soul piercing green but a glowing crimson; as if the match the beasts that traveled with him. Yet all of this was besides the point, for he had a purpose being out in these woods.

Roughly one hundred yards in front of him was a rather large looking calp with a wooden wall surrounding its perimeter. The wall itself looked to be made of massive tree trunks, which would explain why all the trees in the surrounding area had been cut down, and the tip had been sharpened into spikes. This was the apparent camp of the Branwen tribe, a group of outlaws that refused to live under one of the four kingdoms and resorted to stealing from others just to survive. Their leader, a woman by the name of Raven Branwen, was apparently someone skilled enough that even Salem would rather have her as an ally instead of an enemy. Harry normally wouldn't care, or at least not enough to come here himself, but something from the realm of the dead was compelling him to. It was a pure soul, which was a lot harder to come by than one would think, and her wish was to see this Raven again. Not to mention she had died before her natural time.

"GRIMM!" someone shouted from inside the camp, having finally noticed the massive pack of Beowolfs prowling out of the woods all around their camp.

Harry did nothing more than simply glance at the Alpha, the massive Grimm receiving its orders before letting out a roar that would shake even the hardest of soldiers. Like a tide of chaos, the pack descended upon the tribe without hesitation. The bandits inside began to put up a good fight, manning their walls and firing out into the horde in a vain attempt to hold them back, but this was all just the prelude to the main event. Harry's crimson eyes spotted a raven fly out from the camp before seeming to transform into a woman armed and ready to fight.

She began slicing through the swarming Grimm with a ferocity that few mortals possessed, but even someone like her could only fight for so long. It was in her desperation that she called upon something that Harry had only seen once before in the word. Her eyes glowing with power and magic, even if it wasn't as pure as Harry had felt from Salem, commanded the elements to rain down lightning from the heavens.

"Is that her?" Harry asked seemingly no one as a white rose petal grazed his cheek, making him smile.

With a simple pulse of his power, every Grimm in the area suddenly froze in their tracks before moving back into the trees. The bandits could only stare on in confusion, believing only a few moments ago that this was their final moments in this world, as the horde vanished and all that remained was Harry.

A smirk stretched across Harry's once emotionless face, his red eyes now locked with Raven's, "Do I have your attention?"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's hellfire eyes looked on in boredom as the woman in red continued to try and rain down the elements upon his human form, summoning everything from lightning to the very earth itself, and yet nothing so much as touched his elegant suit. She'd been at this for an hour now, which was impressive for a mortal woman that was not born with magic, but even a blind man could see that she was growing tired.

Eventually the wind holding her up gave out, the lightning settled down, and the trembling earth finally stilled. Raven herself collapsed to her knees, sweat pouring out of almost every pore on her body, and exhaustion clear in her eyes. Harry, on the other hand, seem to just appear right in front of her. Raven blinked once and he was gone, she blinked again and all she could see was his expertly polished shoes.

"Are you finished?" Harry's voice echoed through the area, demanding respect from all living things, and making the magic inside of Raven coil back in fright.

"What are you?"

Harry actually smirked, it was rather amusing how many people asked him that question, "Death."

"Or one of Salem's new pawns," Raven countered, her eyes catching a brief glance of a white rose petal floating right past her.

Harry tilted his head ever so slightly as he looked down at her, the sky growing darker and darker as the shadows stretched in response to his very presence. Raven's eyes seemed to shrink in response to this, her body trembling all the way down to her very core. It didn't get much better when Harry knelt down in front of her and reached out to touch her face, making Raven swing her sword in a desperate attempt to save herself. The blade shattered into nothingness before it could even make it halfway to him and Harry didn't even looked bothered by the attempt. His fingers cupped her cheek almost gently.

"The dead call to the living and the living must answer," Harry spoke before a shower of white rose petals seemed to rain down from the sky and solidify into a single person.

If Raven was surprised before by the man that had seemingly commanded the Grimm just as well as Salem, then the person he supposedly summoned was a sure indicator that he really was death. Raven felt her breath hitch when a dead woman knelt down in front of her and Harry moved to the side, standing back up to observe them.

"Summer," Raven felt tears, real tears, sting the corners of her eyes.

"_Hey Raven, you got older._"

"How?" Raven reached out to touch her dead friend, letting out a shuttered breath when she felt smooth warm skin beneath her calloused hands.

"_It helps when death listens to your story,_" Summer laughed while she reached up and grabbed Raven's hand,"_But right now we need your help._"

"With what?"

"Ozpin," Harry answered for Summer.


	7. Chapter 7

There is no fear as potent as the fear of the unknown. No monstrous visage discovered yet has been as terrifying as the infinite potential for horror which exists before the mask is removed. At one point Harry thought the same way, _felt_ the same way, but all that changed when he became a part of something more. That had been so long ago, stars had been born and had died in that time period, and the only thing that remained of that time was Harry himself.

He could remember his first time kissing a woman, the first time he made love, and when he held his first born son in his hands. The chaos of war was as real to him today as it had been an eternity ago, the only difference is that now he understood that those who died did not truly vanish. Yet it was now, as he once again assumed a human form despite being a part of the greater Death, that he felt something else that was extremely familiar.

Desire, desire is what he felt now. It was hidden away, buried beneath an untold amount of time as the embodiment of death, but now it was slowly rising to the surface. And it was directed towards the creature that lay next to him, pale skinned and red eyed beauty all in the form of a woman. They'd known each other for quite a while now, longer than most people had been alive, and so it really came as no surprise.

"You're staring at me," Salem spoke up, her scarlet eyes opening suddenly as her naked form pressed itself tighter against him.

"**You're an interesting subject, one that I enjoy observing from time to time,**" Harry spoke honestly, feeling a strange sense of warmth wash over his body, "**We've also yet to leave this room for quite some time and I think your followers are beginning to worry. I wonder what they would say if they stumbled upon us at this very moment.**"

"They'd no doubt wonder who you are; I've not shared your existence with anyone after all. However, perhaps it's time to change that. After all, they should bare witness to the god their queen worships," Salem whispered, moving to straddle his waist as the light of the moon made her pale skin practically glow with radiance.

"**I'm not a god,**" Harry began, feeling his human body begin to react as Salem rocked her hips against him.

"You are to me. You're more deserving of that title than those brothers ever were."

She leaned down and kissed him, her loose white hair hiding both their faces, while the dark veins littering her body seemed to glow in response to Salem's own desire. Harry's arms trapped her body against his as the kiss deepened, proving the even beings as old as they could still fall into passion.

"**Such and interesting mortal, you are,**" Harry broke the kiss and flipped them over so that he now had Salem pinned beneath him, his lips already trailing down her collarbone while his glowing eyes stayed locked with her own, "**For a being like me, this story will be over far too soon.**"

Salem's screams could be heard in every corner of her castle.

* * *

"_You don't have to look so surprised, I'm really alive,_" by the brother gods, Raven really missed the sound of Summer laughing, even when it was at the red eyed woman's expense.

"But how? I saw you die fighting that Grimm, I carried your body back to Tai, I was even the last one to see you before the funeral," Raven continued to criticize every inch of Summer that she could get her hands on, all the while glancing at the mysterious man that had somehow brought her back from the dead.

"_I told you, silly. Death listened to my story and agreed to bring me back to set things right. Although it still doesn't feel like I'm completely back,_" Summer said that last part to herself before glancing at Harry for an answer.

"That's because your not fully back. Your body is that of a mortal human, but one created by my own power. A soul given physical form by Death," Harry explained, getting a sharp look from Raven.

"So you could take her away at any moment? She's nothing more than a hostage to guarantee my cooperation?!" Raven looked like she was about to attack again, even more so when Harry didn't even twitch at her accusation, but it was Summer that held her back.

"_You're being brash again,_" Summer scolded, getting in Raven's face and flicking her on the forehead, "_He brought me back because he's a nice guy and wants to set things right, so stop being mean._"

"Summer," Raven bit out, she really did miss her old team leader.

"It's almost time to go," Harry suddenly cut in, getting a rather excited look from Summer and a more wary one from Raven.

"Go where?"

"_Home of course, I want to see my little rose and I bet Yang will have grown up to be big and strong, just like both her moms!_" Summer cheered, which actually made Raven's face heat up at the implication of it all.

"Dammit Summer, you sound so gay."

"_You didn't mind when we shared a bunk back at Beacon._"

Harry snapped his fingers and all three of them were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

One would think it would be an odd sensation to be in three different places at the same time, to be having three different conversations, performing three different actions, but that is because the mortal mind cannot comprehend that which it is incapable of understanding. It's why most people can't understand how an omnipotent God can know everything and can be everywhere all at the same time. Harry used to have the same trouble, back when he was still just a mortal man, but now he understood. It was how he could still be in bed with Salem, having a conversation with Summer and Raven, and yet also be walking through the emerald forest with his partner walking alongside him; a young girl by the name of

Meng Long was a snow leopard faunus that hailed from the land known as Anima, having grown up in a temple located in the northern most point. Standing at a surprising height of 6'5" and looking like she'd fought for everything her entire life, Meng had a noticeably cocky attitude and Harry could already tell she was prone to arrogants. She also seemed to style herself in the form of a fighter, with long white and black hair swept back and out of her face, a pair of ears atop her head that flicked about at any random sound, and only bandages wrapped around her chest and a pair of dark purple pants tied close with leg wraps. Her eyes were also a menacing dark orange and the claws on both her hands and bare feet said that she could do a lot of damage.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? We've been walking for a while," Meng growled out in irritation, her ears flicking from side to side when she heard weapons fire off in the distance, not wanting to fail this test just because her human partner didn't know what direction to go.

"Very much so," Harry said in an almost dead voice, making Meng shudder at just how empty it was, "In fact, we've arrived."

Sure enough, the duo exited the forest and found themselves standing in a massive clearing with some old ruins and many pedestals holding chess pieces of all things. Harry instantly reached out with his power, which anyone would believe was actually a semblance in this new age, and pulled the black king piece from its position. Meng just raised her eyebrow, she'd seen a lot of different kinds of semblances but none that didn't have some kind of visual effect to them. Even her own semblance, which engulfed her hands in a blazing blue fire and enhanced her strikes, was clearly noticeable to the naked eye. Maybe this human could be of some use after all, if he was able to actually use his power in live combat.

"Hey, looks like we're not the only ones here!" the voice may have been unknown to Meng, but Harry knew who it was in an instant.

'_Yang Xiao Long,_' Harry thought, what he was experiencing was also being seen by his three other versions, '_I wonder if you'll be as fascinating as your mother. Blake Belladonna, do you know what kind of threat you helping lead to this place, I wonder? All these mortals are just so interesting to watch._'

Meanwhile, Meng took a sniff of the air and her gaze instantly narrowed in on the dark haired faunus girl accompanying the blonde human. So, it would seem this one was the type of faunus that liked to hide what they really were, how insulting. Meng grew up being proud of what she was, using her animal traits as an advantage over every single opponent she came across, so seeing one of her kind hide was just disgraceful!

"We have what we came for, let's move on," Meng commanded, already walking off without waiting for a word from her partner; she wanted to be done with Beacon as soon as possible so she could return home and claim her destiny.

That damn turtle faunus! It was his fault that she had to come to this place or be sent to prison! She would return home one day and take what was hers, by force if need be!

* * *

While an aspect of death was being amused, the God of Light found itself hiding within the aspect of life ever since his brother was consumed and destroyed. He had not foreseen this, even as far into the future as he could see.

"**I need to fix this, but how?**"

* * *

**If you guys can't tell, I practically turned Tai Lung (My fav villain from Kung Fu Panda) turned him into a her and made her Harry's partner. Don't ask for logic, there is none! Aside from my desire to watch old Disney and pixar movies right now.**


	9. Chapter 9

In the beginning there were two very distinct beings that incompased all of reality itself, stretching through time and past the borders of a never ending reality. The first was the aspect of life, the unified consciousness of every living thing to ever live. It was like a hivemind of the very universe itself; coming from every atom that made up reality. The second was the aspect of death, which like the aspect of life was made up of everything that had died. Only the difference was that each aspect of death was aware that it was an aspect of one great being, unlike those of life that did not. Yet, despite these two beings being opposite of one another in almost every fundamental way, they did not seek to destroy. There was a balance to be maintained, no matter what reality one finds themself in, and each aspect has a way of keeping that balance.

The aspect of death has it's embodyments; grim reapers, shinigami, gods of death. Meanwhile the aspect of life has what some have come to call heros, people who fight to preserve life that is not yet ready to be taken. An aspect of death will always know when they come across a hero of life, but the same could not always be said for the hero. That's why when a hero of life, that has already died, came to Harry and explained her story, he decided to help her. In this case that hero was named Summer Rose, a wonderful woman by any measure, was able to complete her purpose. However, before she could do that, first she would need a body.

Yet, before anything else, Harry was curious about something.

It was quite a sight to behold, at least for someone like Harry, to see a man have both of his wives returned to him; even if one did abandon him and the other one died. His ageless eyes watched every minute emotion that crossed the man's face as he just stood there in shock, having clearly not expected it when he woke up this morning. Although the second-best reaction was how Raven was taking everything, seeing as this was the first time she'd ever been teleported by something that wasn't her own portals. It actually almost brought a smile to Harry's face.

"You've gotten older, Tai," Summer giggled as she ran her now physical hand across her husband's stubble covered jaw, "Are you trying to grow a beard or something?"

"I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming," Tai tried to deny what he was seeing, reaching out and suddenly pulling Summer close, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming," Raven's harsh voice cut in as she still kept sending cautious glances in Harry's direction, "Trust me, I thought the same thing."

"How, how is this possible? Summer, we all saw your body, we even buried you on that hill you liked. The girls, by the gods, how my going to explain this to them?" Tai continued to ramble on and on, which she would've no doubt continue to do had his eyes not eventually landed on Harry.

"Who's this?"

It was noticeably quieter now, Tai's question having sucked all the happiness right out of the atmosphere, and the way Summer stepped back out of his reach wasn't giving the man any good vibes. Harry just tilted his head ever so slightly and continued to watch, wondering if he was anything like this back when he was still alive and encountered something that didn't quite make sense. Did he have the same look of mistrust, did his body tense in a defensive way, did the energy within him flare in preparation for an attack that may or may not come? Who knows, but maybe he'll experience them in this world.

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out," that sentence alone made Tai want to freak out, especially when he saw how concerned his dead wife was.

"Why?"

"All for the love of!" Raven never did have the patience for being subtle, "Because he's Death!"

"Raven!" Summer shouted in outrage, not believing the older woman could still be so blunt after all these years.

"There is no easy way to say it," Raven countered, crossing her arms as the short silver eyed woman just glared up at her.

"There are plenty of easier ways to say it!" Summer countered back, the two of them unaware the Tai was now approaching Harry, eyeing the raven haired man with interest.

"You're a lot less spooky than I thought you'd be," once again all noise in the area was silenced, the blonde man's former wives just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Spooky?" Harry tilted his head in the other direction as he considered the word; it wasn't something he remembered being called.

"You know, a big bad skeleton in a black cloak, sometimes wielding a scythe to reap the souls of mortals," Tai continued on as if he was having a normal conversation, to which Harry slowly nodded as if he was finally understanding.

"Oh, I see. Then perhaps this form will suit you more," by the time he finished his sentence, Harry had transformed back into his obsidian skeletal form.

With this being the first time both Raven and Tai had ever seen the aspect of death in his true form, they promptly froze up and passed out. Their mortal minds couldn't comprehend what they were seen before them, not like Salem who had bore witness to the brother gods and could thus comprehend Harry in his true form. This just left Summer standing there, and exasperated look on her face as she looked at her two passed out teammates.

"Really?"

"Too much?"

* * *

**For all those Pm's I've been getting about why this story doesn't have longer chapters or I don't put any real work into it. This story is a muse, something for me to do when I'm bored and don't want to think much. Now I'm glad some of you enjoy it, just don't expect the next A Song of Ice and Fire from me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry used to love the snow, or at least he thought he used to love the snow; sadly everything becomes a bit monotone when you transcend the mortal realm and join a cosmic power the likes of which only the oldest of beings can comprehend. While his three other selves went about, with one eating a relaxing meal with Salem, another casually strolling through a large forest with a young faunus, and the last one being scolded by a rather prickly rose, he was sent to right a wrong that was about to take place. Those brothers really had messed everything up good, creating a world that should never have existed and people that should never have been born. He wasn't going to kill them, for just because they weren't meant to exist that doesn't mean they now don't have their own time in which to properly pass on.

This Harry looked much like his fellows, aside from his eyes now being an ice-blue and the suit he was wearing was dominated by white. Draped over his shoulders was a long coat, white on the outside but a deep red within, that just seemed to rest on his person without shifting in the slightest. He was also smiling, the kind of smile that tended to put people at ease, and had a much more welcoming feeling about him. He was learning, through all these interactions Harry was learning how to act more and more like a mortal human.

In the blink of an eye, Harry now stood in the most beautiful garden to ever grace the planet of Remnant. Roses from red to green lined an expertly laid out brick road, cherry blossom trees were in full bloom as their fragile petals broke away and flowed through the air, and don't even get Harry started on the lilies. In the middle of this garden was a single stone bench, molded and carved in the design of snowflakes, without a single crack or break to be seen. Yet it wasn't the roses that brought him, nor the brick road, or the cherry blossom trees, and not even the beautiful lilies; it was the woman lying face first on the ground.

Even with her body covered in the fallen cherry petals, Harry could still make up her long and flowing white hair that draped around her body like a blanket. His light blue eyes could see the expensive and handcrafted blue dress she wore and how it hugged her mature figure in a most flattering way. It was what his immortal eyes saw that really mattered, for only his eyes could see those that were dead but had yet to move on. Calmly he moved closer to the corpse, spotting a broken wine glass and its remaining contents staining the brick below it; not to mention the pills that lay scattered just a bit further away.

"_Even in death I can't escape this place,_" the spirit of the woman wept into her hands, the spectral tears floating up and away from her face instead of down her cheeks, as she simply floated there above her own corpse.

"Because death is not an escape."

* * *

Harry watched from the shadows of the Evernight throne room as Salem called all of her supporters for one final meeting before her plans were set into motion. He watched the doctor, a man so afraid of his own oncoming death that he would do anything to postpone it, give a silent nod of respect to Salem before taking his seat. He watched the madman, who's mind had broken long ago, twist and skip all the way to his own seat. Then Harry's emerald gaze landed on the broken one, the one who craved power in a vain attempt at filling the holes left in her life, as she sauntered in wearing a mask of calmness. Finally there was the avenger, a man who would sell his own soul to the devil if it meant getting his hands on the one that hurt him so.

"Welcome, all of you," Salem greeted with all the poise of a queen, "I trust the journey here wasn't an inconvenience."

"No, mistress," the broken one spoke up first, "I trust Emerald to see our plans, I mean your plans, through to the letter."

"I was more than happy to leave Atlas, the good General has been poking around a bit too much as of late," the good doctor spoke next, all pomp and little substance.

The other two remained silent, although the madman looked like he was practically vibrating in his seat whenever Salem so much as glanced in his general direction. Doctor Arthur Watts, the ex-hunter Tyrian Callows, the former drunks daughter Cinder Fall, and the last surviving Rainart sibling. Harry knew all of them, knew how their stories could end and would end, but he was here at Salem's request.

"INTRUDER!" the madman suddenly roared, his scorpion tail poised to strike as he lunged at the very shadows in which Harry currently stood, only to be frozen in mid-air by a seemingly invisible force.

"No, my loyal servant," Salem said as she stood up from her throne and walked towards Harry as he stepped into the light, "He is my king."


	11. Chapter 11

Schnee women were not easily broken by the harsh troubles of the world, they were often stubborn in nature and a hurricane in human form when provoked, but after enough time even the strongest of mountains could be withered down into dust. Willow Schnee started out strong when dealing with her husband, a man she thought she loved for many years until the reality of what he was smacked her right in the face, and even after that she made sure to stay strong for her little Winter and Wiess. The first crack in her foundation came when Winter left the house in a fit of rage to join Atlas Academy, not returning until four years later right after she graduated and only to grab what few possessions she still had. The second crack came when her son, her gentle Whitley with his big smile and happy laugh, began acting more and more like his bastard of a father; he hardly even visits her anymore in the garden. Finally, the last crack to send her spiraling into a never ending depression was when her middle daughter, the one who did still love and visit her, left for Beacon Academy after yet another argument with her father. Willow knew she should have been strong, stood like an unmovable mountain just like her father had been when she was growing up, but a depressed mind has many ways of twisting such things.

Barley three days after Wiess left and Willow broke completely, spending time in her garden with a glass of her favorite wine and a full bottle of sleeping pills. She just sat there for who knows how long, her mind going back and forth as her innate survival instincts battle tooth and nail against the demons whispering in her ear. In the end it was one simple thing that pushed her over the edge, a single action that shattered her will to go on. At her lowest moment, when she needed them, when she pulled out her scroll and called each of them with shaking hands, none of her children picked up. Winter's had rang until going to voicemail, her answering machine message as stoic as she'd become over the years. Wiess' rang maybe three times before going dead; she'd been dismissed. Whitley's picked up on the first ring, a small strand of hope blossoming in Willow's hurting heart, only for it to be shattered when the line went dead not a second later.

"I can't stand this place anymore," Willow's voice was as lifeless as her eyes, her hands moving to the pill bottle sitting next to her and she popped the lid to reveal several blue pills staring up at her.

The voices pushed her forward, her hand bringing the bottle up to her lips as her mouth slowly opened; her shaking grew even worse. Her lips slammed shut just moments before the first pill could roll into her mouth, her eyes were wide as the reality of what she was doing set in. Her father would be ashamed, but what would her children think? Her children? The ones that left her? The ones that ignored her? Did they even still love her? Was she really all alone?

_Yes…_

The first pill went down her throat, then the second, a third, a tenth, a fifteenth, and finally a thirty-second. Willow was panting by the end of it, gasping for breath as she leaned back on the bench, before her eyes landed on her glass of wine. Maybe, just maybe, one more drink before the end. Slowly her hand reached out, wrapping around the expensive glass and bringing it up to her lips; the bitter taste of pills wasn't the last thing she wanted to remember before the end. A single drop was all she managed to get, the red liquid just barely managing to touch her tongue before everything went dark. She heard the sound of glass breaking, felt her body collapse, and for one beautiful moment there was peace.

Then her eyes opened again, only there was something wrong now. Instead of fading away or going to some form of afterlife, Willow was back in her garden and was now staring down at her own corpse. It wasn't regret that she felt next, well really she was having a hard time feeling anything at all, but near soul crushing sadness. It took her hours to speak, not that she thought anyone could hear her.

"_Even in death I can't escape this place,_" she wept into her hands, never noticing a man appear out of thin air and stare directly at her with the kindest of smiles on his face.

"Because death is not an escape," his words were soft, yet cut deep into what was left of her soul, "And it is not your time to die, Willow Schnee."

Willow's ghostly form lowered her hands from her eyes and gazed upon a man no doubt her eldest daughter's age; he even had the same shade of blue eyes that she did. Yet there was something else about him, something unnatural in his appearance that put him at odds with the rest of the world. As if his body wasn't right, it didn't fit the image her mind was telling her should be there. Her next words weren't her own, but that of her soul's.

"Are...Are you my death?" everything began to glow white around Willow, her last thoughts being this man's words.

"Not today. Today, I am your life."

* * *

**Well...my muse came back for this chapter. I know it's been a minute but what can you do? Sorry if it was a bit depressing in the beginning, but I hope the end lifted your spirits a bit. L.A.W. out!**


End file.
